Quitte A En Crever
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Gajeel revient sur quelques évènements sa vie. Les gens importants, ce qu'il doit préserver à tout prix. Parmi tous, il y en a trois qui restent. Celui qui est parti, celle qui est restée, celle qui est arrivée. Quitte à en crever. One-Shot.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!  
Je reviens ici avec un Gajeel X Levy que j'avais promis sur ma fic Les plans de Mira!  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

-Han... pfff... Han... pfff... Han... pff... faisait un petit garçon aux cheveux noir indisciplinés. Ca sert à rien! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ça devient urgent que t'apprennes la patience, gamin. Clama un grand dragon noir et argent devant lui.  
-Ouais... maugréa le petit garçon. Mais ça sert à rien quand même, d'écouter ma respiration! Bouda-t-il.

_Ça faisait plus de vingt ans que cette scène s'était déroulée. Gajeel croyait dur comme fer, voire même dur comme acier, que cet exercice régulier que lui imposait Metalicana était inutile, à l'époque. Depuis, Gajeel avait compris beaucoup de choses, dont le fait que la respiration de son adversaire était une information précieuse. Gajeel n'avait jamais été très stratégique, plutôt du genre à taper direct, mais pour renforcer son niveau de sadisme, ça avait été utile._  
_Et cela hantait même certains de ses plus grands cauchemars._

Metalicana regardait son fils, son humain, son dragon slayer à lui dormir paisiblement. C'était encore un enfant, et même s'il tentait de le cacher, Gajeel était la chose la plus chère à son coeur. À mesure que son entraînement s'intensifiait, Gajeel changeait d'apparence.  
Ses cheveux roux qui lui avaient valu son nom était toujours aussi emmêlés, mais étaient devenus noirs. Ses yeux s'étaient durcis. Sa peau se constellait de points d'acier. Metalicana soupira avant de ramener le petit garçon contre son ventre de bête et de le couvrir de sa queue alors qu'il ronflait avec assez peu de discrétion.  
Gajeel ouvrit de petits yeux endormis avant de les refermer aussi sec en marmonnant un petit "papa".

Le lendemain, le dragon d'acier avait disparu. Ce fut la première fois que Gajeel entendit sa respiration paniquée.

_Il y avait quand son père avait disparu. Gajeel était autant du genre à appliquer rigoureusement les conseils du dragon si cela l'arrangeait que souhaiter ne pas savoir comment les appliquer dans certaines situations._  
_Ouais. Parce qu'après, la culpabilité ou d'autres sentiments pires encore le rongeaient de l'intérieur._

Il savait que c'était pour sa guilde. Ces enfoirés de Fairy Tail avaient ridiculisé les Phantom Lord pour un membre.  
Phantom Lord rendrait l'outrage au triple.  
Il avait rôdé, l'oeil aux aguets, pour voir trois mages de cette foutue guilde.  
Sérieusement, c'était pas bien difficile. Ces imbéciles étaient toujours collés ensemble, en se souriant comme des idiots.  
Le truc, c'est qu'ils parlaient tous de la nana quand il les voyait. Inquiets comme si elle était leur soeur. Ça lui f'sait bizarre. À Phantom Lord, le plus grand, le plus gros et le plus puissant était le plus respecté. À coté, Juvia était loin de remplir tout les critères, et il savait même plus pourquoi il couvrait ses arrières, d'ailleurs.  
Il avait hésité toute la journée. Et quand il vit les deux grands dadais accompagné d'une p'tite...  
Il s'était dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Bazarder ces deux lombrics avait été facile. Il ne s'était pas attendu au fait que frapper la petite bleue serait plus compliqué. Parce que ses grands yeux bruns le fixaient avec rage, les dents serrées... et sa respiration était tout bonnement terrifiée. Elle tentait d'être forte et elle le haïssait d'avoir frappé ses amis, mais elle avait peur.  
Oui, ça avait été le moment ou jamais.  
Jamais il n'oublierait le moment ou il aurait voulu ne pas savoir ce que pensait la personne en face de lui.

_Il n'avait pas pu la frapper quand elle était encore consciente. Il l'avait assommée puis lui avait fait subir le même traitement que les deux autres, mais elle ne sentait rien._  
_Il n'empêche..._  
_Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lache._  
_Et pour lui, il fallait qu'il se rachète, autant envers sa guilde qu'envers cette fille qui avait eu peur de lui._  
_Lorsque Phantom Lord avait été dissoute et que le maitre de ces enfoirés de Fairy Tail avait décidé de venir le voir, il avait accepté son offre._  
_Juste pour son honneur, car il avait une dette à payer._  
_Quand Luxus avait lancé ses éclairs sur la petite bleue, il avait entendu sa respiration apeurée devenir inquiète quand ce fut lui que l'électricité toucha._  
_Et plus il entendait son inquiétude, plus il sentait que c'était loin d'être terminé._

_Il avait eu raison de le penser, et son lien avec la "crevette" comme il l'appelait, n'avait cessé de grandir. Parce que fallait le dire quand même, elle était marrante. Il se rappelait encore de son double d'Edoras: elle aussi elle était drôle, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sur qu'on l'appelait "crevette", et si c'était le cas, le mec qui l'avait fait était surement plus en vie._  
_Et c'était pas le genre de fille qu'on protégeait. Il préférait vraiment SA crevette._

Lily venait à peine d'arriver et l'examen de rang S approchait. La guilde était en effervescence. Gajeel savait d'avance qu'il ne serait pas dans les nominés de cette année. Il avait une mission du maitre, et comme il était infiltré au conseil, ce serait suspect. Il se contentait d'écouter les autres avec un air blasé tandis que Lily engloutissait kiwi sur kiwi.  
Salamander hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre (soit pas grand-monde) qu'il allait battre Guildarts. La Bunny-Girl le regardait en souriant d'un air désespéré. Bordel, ces deux-là devraient se bouger le cul. Se dit Gajeel.  
L'exhibitionniste se baladait encore et toujours à poil, semblant dans ses pensées et ne remarquant pas Juvia qui le fixait avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux tout en discutant distraitement avec la soeur de la démone. Ces deux-la aussi devraient se bouger.  
La crevette était encore avec ses deux carpettes ambulantes.

-Oy! Levy-chan! Tu as de bonnes chances d'être dans l'examen de rang S cette année!

Elle releva un instant le nez de son bouquin. Les deux compères la fixaient pleins d'espoir.

-Si tu y es, tu prends lequel de nous deux? Demandèrent-ils.  
-Pour l'instant je n'y suis pas. Répliqua-t-elle.

_Cependant, deux semaines plus tard, elle avait bien été choisie._  
_Et quand Gajeel lui avait dit qu'il serait son partenaire..._  
_Sa respiration était heureuse._

_Mais il avait quand même réussi à foirer une des ses tentatives d'humour._  
_La crevette était petite, et semblait faible physiquement, mais elle rayonnait tellement qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse être un complexe. Alors, quand il l'avait vu en danger, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour._  
_Il ne devait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, à ce moment-là._  
_Quand il lui avait demandé de partir, il avait quand même remarqué le coeur dans le o de Iron. Et ça l'avait fait sourire comme un con._

Il avait souri comme un con aussi, lorsqu'à demi inquiète, elle lui avait demandé si il trouvait qu'elle était habillée bizarre, après les Grand Jeux Magiques. Parce que non, elle était pas bizarre, mais il sentait bien qu'elle s'en foutait, elle voulait être tranquille.

-J'te laisse ou tu viens? Fit-il en tendant une main un peu maladroite.  
-Je... j'ai pas trop envie de bouger...

Il fit l'amorce de partir.

-Mais tu peux rester!

Et il s'arrêta, et il resta.  
À écouter sa respiration calme quand elle s'endormit sur son épaule dans le grand chateau de Fiore.

_Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois ou il lui avait sauvé la mise._  
_Des pervers dans la rue... (NDA: Pour plus de précisions, voir mon Os GaLe dans Les Plans de Mira)_  
_De Luxus en colère..._  
_De mages noirs de mes deux..._  
_De nécromanciens bizarres..._  
_Ha, et il avait carrément oublié la fois ou elle était devenue un lacryma._  
_Mais il évitait de s'en vanter, parce qu'elle lui en avait fait de belles aussi._

Il se sentait sombrer. Jamais Gajeel n'aurait pensé que la fin, ce serait ça. Jamais.  
Il allait mourir dans ce bain acide, sans jamais revoir Metalicana? Sans revoir son père, sans revoir ses amis, sans revoir sa guilde, son pays?  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gajeel n'avait pas besoin de sa respiration pour comprendre qu'il était paniqué. Il n'avait plus d'air du tout, de toute façon.  
Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se laisser dériver par le courant.

Il croyait qu'il était mort quand il sentit deux petites mains aggriper son col et des lèvres sur les siennes.  
LEVY? Mais ...

La respiration de la bleue venait de lui sauver la vie. Il sentit l'oxygène couler dans sa gorge, et il s'empressa de buter cet enfoiré qui lui faisait face, pour ne pas laisser Levy mourir sous les flots.

_Il n'avait jamais su comment définir cet évènement. Levy et lui n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce baiser d'air pur qu'elle lui avait offert. Il ne se souvenait que de deux choses, cependant. La suprise, et la rage. La surprise parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'il l'aurait vue faire. Pour dire, même Salamander mangeant de la glace serait moins surprenant. Et la rage, parce que ce mec avait mis la vie de Levy en danger, et qu'il prit conscience a ce moment seulement que tous ses amis aussi l'était._  
_Mais ce baiser-là était leur premier. Et au risque de passer pour un imbécile de première romantique et tout le bastringue, Gajeel l'avait adoré. Parce que c'était un baiser de vie, et qu'il n'y a rien au-dessus de la vie, selon Metalicana. Pour le coup, il adorait son vieux père._

Levy disait toujours, tout de même, qu'il ne fallait pas se souvenir du négatif dans nos vies.  
Ho, il essayait de se concentrer sur le positif. Mais se concentrer sur elle était bien plus simple.  
Lorsqu'ils se mirent ensemble, autant toutes les filles avaient trouvé ça "trop mignon" autant tous les gars avaient trouvé que le sol était magnifique.  
Non mais parce qu'il faut les comprendre, hein. Certains courent après la même fille depuis perpette (Aka Jet et Droy) et elle finit dans les bras du seul type qui ne lui a jamais manifesté plus d'affection que ça.  
Il avait bien compris que Levy ne voulait pas d'affection tout le temps.  
Et de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

_Elle avait appris a le prendre tel qu'il était. Avec ses manières pas classe, avec ses difficultés à montrer ce qu'il ressentait... Avec sa violence et sa maladresse._  
_Elle se foutait royalement du prince charmant, tant qu'il était là._

_Ho, bien sur, niveau romantisme, on avait fait bien mieux, mais c'était drôle lorsqu'il tentait de lui dire des choses et qu'il était tout gêné. C'était mignon. Vraiment._

Levy était tranquillement endormie sur le lit, Lily bien blotti contre son ventre.  
Celui-la, il en profitait bien...

La respiration de la jeune fille était calme. Vraiment très calme.  
Gajeel aurait pu aller a la guilde, mais ce n'était pas aussi passionnant sans sa petite fée.  
La jeune femme ouvrit alors un oeil encore lourd de sommeil.

-Gajeel?  
-Gihee. J'suis là.

Elle sourit.

-Je suis contente de ne pas m'être réveillée toute seule.  
-...Y'avait Lily.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil, Gajeel... Fit-elle doucement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es resté? D'habitude, tu n'attends pas...

Gajeel sembla faire un effort surhumain pour répondre.

-Je... j'voulais qu'on y aille ensemble.

Il était terriblement gêné et Levy adorait ça. Elle se redressa pour offrir ses lèvres au dragon slayer, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Ils n'allèrent jamais à la guilde, ce jour-là.

_Pire que rester tranquillement chez eux ou de rendre les deux asticots morts de jalousie à la guilde, Gajeel adorait partir en mission avec Levy et Lily._

_Il avait appris que oui, des fleurs pouvaient être utiles. Surtout quand elles sont en pot._  
_Le pauvre gars qui avait reçu ce traitement de Levy devait faire un drole de discours sur cet évènement. Et quand la petite bleue en parlait, il adorait écouter sa respiration: Amusée. Et amoureuse._  
_Parce que, tout à sa maladresse, il avait demandé Levy en mariage, ce jour-là._

BOIIIING! Avait fait la tête du mec en face. Ça devait être sacrément creux la-dedans.

-Pff!

Et Levy était sacrément remontée.

-Wow. Fut tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit.

-Ho, c'est pas grand-chose, ça, je le fais tout le temps.  
-Ha? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui. Tu sais, les pervers, les faux admirateurs secrets... ce genre de trucs, quoi... précisa-t-elle en balayant l'air de la main. Un coup de pot de fleur et c'est réglé.  
-...Toi, je t'épouse tout de suite.

Nous conviendrons que c'est clairement le summum de la délicatesse.

-Que... quoi... tu... t'es sérieux? Bégaya la bleu, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
-Ou... Ouais... T'as intérêt à bien vouloir!  
-Bien sur que je veux, imbécile. Sourit la jeune femme.

_Ho, ça avait quand même été un moment de stress, mais le jour du mariage, seule sa respiration -heureuse- comptait pour lui. Il n'en avait rien a foutre du Salamander qui avait faim, de Jet et Droy ayant voulu arrêter le mariage (sinon ils allaient se suicider), de la Bunny-Girl qui avait attrapé le bouquet, de Juvia qui pleurait tellement de joie qu'elle avait fini par inonder la salle des fêtes, et du vieux qui demandait plein de petits enfants._

_Rien ne comptait à part la petite fée en robe blanche (elle avait hurlé en voyant celle-ci, parce que toutes les coutures étaient faites de fil orange et qu'elle adorait.), rien ne comptait à part le diamant à son annulaire gauche, rien d'autre que sa respiration heureuse._

_Il en avait eu d'autre des coups de stress._  
_Le moment ou il rentrait d'une mission solo et qu'il l'avait vue venir vers lui, la respiration saccadée, les yeux rouges et l'air stressée._  
_Sincèrement, il avait cru qu'elle avait fait je ne sais quelle bêtise, ou qu'elle s'était fait aggresser... Mais non._

La petite bleue lui était tombée dessus comme une masse, pleurant à chaudes larmes...

-G... Gajeel... t... tu m'as manqué...

Gajeel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle se mettait dans un état pareil pour ça? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il partait comme ça, et encore, il n'était pas resté longtemps...  
Levy se ressaisit après un quart d'heure. Elle attrappa alors son mari par le bras avant de l'entraîner vers le vieux sofa et de s'asseoir dessus.

-Gajeel, il faut que je te parle.

Retour de la respiration saccadée.

-Oy, Crevette... qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu flippes comme ça?

Levy prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis enceinte.

Le monde avait soudainement viré au noir.

_Oui, il fallait l'avouer, tomber dans les pommes à un moment pareil n'était pas très recommandé._  
_Seulement, elle l'avait fait stresser! Et il ne s'y attendait pas non plus!_

_Enfin, à bien y penser, la naissance de leur fille était loin d'être moins stressante._

Levy pleurait. Il le sentait depuis la guilde. Alors qu'il se battait avec le Salamander, il laissa brusquement celui-ci s'écraser contre le mur avant de se ruer chez lui, talonné par Lily.  
En voyant sa femme gémir de douleur, il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait.  
Sauf que... Bah... il y connaissait rien, lui.  
Il laissa Lily surveiller la jeune femme avant de tout bonnement retourner à la guilde pour hurler que Levy accouchait.

Immédiatement, Juvia, la démone, la bunny-girl et Wendy s'étaient levées.

Plus tard, alors qu'il restait dans le salon à tourner en rond tout en entendant les cris de Levy dans la pièce a coté, il s'était dit que c'était le moment le plus flippant de toute sa vie entière.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et il entendit:

-C'est une fille!

_Rakelle était née._  
_La seconde-née de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail._

_Les yeux rouges et les cheveux noirs, elle avait pourtant nombre des traits de Levy._  
_En grandissant, nombre de piercings en l'hommage à son père avaient pris place sur son corps._  
_Entre-temps, la bunny-girl et Salamander avaient eu des jumeaux, l'exhibitionniste et Juvia aussi... La nouvelle génération prenait place et Gajeel mordait quiconque approchait Rakelle. Aucun garçon ne méritait sa fille, il le jurait. Enfin, lorsqu'elle arriva en lui présentant son petit ami, A.k.a. Le fils de Rogue, il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, parce que la respiration de sa fille était chargée d'espoir._

Mais le pire restait à venir. Zeref et un nombre immense de mages noirs attaquaient le pays.  
Mais si il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé en Gajeel, c'était de vouloir garder ce qui lui était cher.  
En voyant de haut la horde des ténèbres, Gajeel jura qu'il protègerait tout ce qu'il avait.

-Quitte à tout perdre, quitte à ne plus penser à rien. Quitte à oublier ses rêves comme ses peines, quitte à abandonner, quitte à changer. Quitte à en oublier de respirer...

**_Quitte à en crever._**

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Un avis? Une critique? Une remarque?

Dites-le moi en review!  
En attendant, je vous embrasse!


End file.
